minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
AussieRosalina
|place = 8/14 |alliances = Beybak, A-Dawg |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 5 |Days = 19 |season2 = Ligao |tribes2 = |place2 = 9/16 |alliances2 = Jerry, Infernox Sinuar |challenges2 = 2 |votesagainst2 = 10 |Days2 = 24 }} AussieRosalina, also known as Aussie, is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long and Minecraft Survivor: Ligao 'Profile' Name: Aussie Age: 19 Current Residence: Tasmania, Australia Occupation: Big Brother Host/Social Worker Tribe Designation: Hobbies: Singing, sleeping, and Survivor. Pet Peeves: Ummm People who are ignorant to their flaws, Gamebots, and nooby Survivor players. 3 Words to Describe You: Loud, Quirky, Villainous If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: '''A pillow so my neck is comfortable when i sleep, Jesus so he can forgive me for sinning and deodorant so I don't smell and I can spray it in peoples eyes. :P '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Cuz I know they're good and I want to move on and what better way than playing on the best of the best. Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: Cuz of my wildcard strategy 'Survivor' 'Ha Long' Aussie entered the Extroverts tribe on Day 2, instantly started bonding with his tribe. After Foration and Breydon took off in a conversation Aussie became a sole alliance member with most of the other tribe mates. He used his closest ally Beybak to gather information from Breydon's alliance and together found the Hidden Immunity Idol Shard. Aussie, along with Beybak, fished A-Dawg and Xcync into the alliance for the majority of the votes. After going on a sharp winning streak, the Extroverts tribe finally lost the 4th Immunity Challenge, primarily due to Xcync causing two penalties. After the challenge, Breydon pulled everyone into a chat, excluding Xcync in order vote him off. Breydon's behavior rubbed the tribe the wrong way, especially Aussie and told the entire tribe to vote him off instead of Xcync. The planned worked and Breydon was sent off the island in a 5-2 vote. After the fourth tribal, Aussie's alliance proved their trust to him and became united for merge, this shadowed over Foration who became his next target. Immediately after losing the 5th Immunity Challenge, Aussie and his alliance pledged on voting Foration off, and Foration attempted to tell his alliance to flip on him. After his alliance notifying Aussie of Foration's antics, he confronted him. Foration blamed the distrust on Hope, though this deemed bad for Foration anyhow. Aussie then was sure on voting Foration out, however at the Day 13's tribal Beybak called out Hope, telling Aussie that Hope was behind the sellout with Foration, even after the warnings of Hope flipping on the tribe at merge Aussie went through with the plan to vote off Foration with a split 3-2-1. After the night of Foration's elimination, Aussie tried to make amens with Hope to stay strong in the merge, even when Hope had other plans. At merge, Xcync quit the game immediately after it was announced and the Extrovert's alliance dropped a number to make it even four to four. Soon after Xcync's quitting, Beybak found a Hidden Immunity Idol shard and told Aussie in order to create the Immunity Idol together. After the reward challenge that Happy won and took Sinuar, Brady, and Hope in high hopes that they could get Hope to flip. After Hope certain plan on flipping, Aussie's alliance only consisted of Beybak and A-Dawg and tried to get the opposite side of Introverts to vote off Happy. After losing the First Individual Immunity Challenge, Aussie tried talking with Hope to get information and get trust out of her, it showed she was planning on flipping. At tribal, Beybak stood up right before the vote to get Aussie to use his shard along with him (although it's unknown what Beybak would've done with the idol), Aussie wouldn't budge, however this probably got him voted off with a 5-3 vote, thus making him the 2nd member of the jury. 'Voting History' 'Ligao' TBA 'Voting History' 1 Kyle played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. Trivia Category:Ha Long Contestant Category:Male Contestant Category:LGBT Contestant Category:Contestant Category:O' ngoai Tribe Category:Survivor: Ha Long Category:8th Place Category:Jury Member Category:Ha Long Jury Member Category:Trung Tam Tribe